


Out In The Cold

by babyniffler



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drarry, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Hogwarts, M/M, Multi, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyniffler/pseuds/babyniffler
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are staying at hogwarts for Christmas in eighth year. Draco has been disowned by his father for dobbing in more undiscovered Death Eaters to the ministry! Lol spoooiiillerrs





	Out In The Cold

-Eighth year-   
Harry sighed and rested his forehead against the frosted window of the Gryffindor common room. It was Christmas, and the trio had stayed at Hogwarts for the holidays, much to the annoyance of Mrs Weasley. Behind him, Hermione and Ron played a game of wizard chess,but most of the pieces seemed to be being knocked over by them leaning over the board to kiss. Harry tried to remain indifferent, but he couldn’t help feeling a pang of jealousy at how close they were. Ever since he had broken up with Ginny, he always felt a bit lonely, even when Ron and Hermione pulled off each other’s faces to talk to him. The truth was, his friendship was secondary to them now, always overshadowed by the appeal of a makeout session. As Ron and Hermione attempted to suck each other’s faces off, a scared first year rushed past into the dormitory, averting her eyes nervously. Harry came back to reality with a jolt form the hazy daydream where he locked the Dursleys into a cupboard. That first year had the right idea. He stood up and stretched.   
“I’m going to bed” he yawned to make his point, and hurried upstairs to the warm bubble of the empty dorm. He slipped into bed and closed his eyes. The dream world was much better than his one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoyed that! I know that this chapter was a bit short but there will be more!   
> This is a shared account of A&M, this is M here, but go check out some of A's stories too!


End file.
